Huellas en la arena
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Ojalá las culpas y los remordimientos se pudieran borrar como si fueran huellas en la arena. Así todo sería más fácil. [JellalDay] [Ritual de iniciación Jerza :x]
1. Playa

**Notas de autor** : Es el **_Jellal day_** y hace una semana se sentía bien sucumbir al mensaje subliminal de FB x'DD además que random fue generoso. Pero entre la Gruvia week, Gintama, Sousei no Onmyouji me perdí en el espacio tiempo. No obstante, nunca es tarde para brindar honor. Aquí sigue siendo 29. xDD  
 **Palabras: 500 D:**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación Jerza del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Para la zhizmoza dos, para Sabastu. No más porque sí.**

 **En la playa de mi vida te hice una promesa: escribir fluff. :x**

* * *

 **Huellas en la arena  
Capítulo I: Playa**

 _«Le gusta»_

* * *

Ojalá las culpas y los remordimientos se pudieran borrar como si fueran huellas en la arena. _Así todo sería más fácil._

La vida es agridulce pero a veces regala buenos y memorables momentos como la brisa salada del mar que golpea su rostro o la llegada del punto del día en que todo toma un sentido positivo.

Las gaviotas vuelan y dejan su canto lejos de la playa, el ocaso matiza el día y vuelve la tarde _rojiza._ El agua del mar refleja lo que hay por encima: un sol brillante en el horizonte, nubes esponjosas en color naranja, el cielo azul perdiendo su tono y mezclándose con el _rojo_ , el amarillo y el rosa…

Y él sonríe porque siente que no importa nada más que lo que hay en su corazón, lo demás quedó disuelto gracias al agua del mar, ahora solo queda la maravillosa vista del atardecer en la _playa,_ la suavidad de la arena combinada con las refrescantes olas en sus pies.

Ella con una mano sostiene su sombrero y peina su cabello hacia atrás, levanta la vista y le sonríe con sus mejillas ruborizadas. Él suspira, reserva esa imagen en su mente, y siguen caminando por la orilla, contando los segundos para que una nueva ola llegue hacia donde están ellos y los salpique. Siendo su momento favorito, porque cuando el mar retrocede, se siente como si los quisiera llevar con él.

Y ellos pelean contra esa sensación. Luchan contra viento y marea para permanecer en ese lugar. _Para estar juntos._ Ninguno dice nada porque no es necesario. Ellos mismos se anclan en la playa cuando sus pies se hunden en la arena mojada y se agarran fuerte de las manos para luchar contra eso. _Nadie los separará: están atados el uno al otro._

La _playa._ Caminar en la _playa._ Un atardecer en la _playa_. Compartir la vista de la _playa._ Estar con ella en la _playa._ Sentir las olas, la brisa, teñirse de los colores del ocaso, combinar con el color de su cabello, con rojo de sus mejillas, sonreír sin timidez, sin miedo. Mirar hacia el mismo horizonte hasta volverse uno. Volver hacia la arena, ver la espuma de las olas, comprobar como las huellas se borran, pero los sentimientos perduran y se avivan al sentir que su mano aprieta la suya.

El mar puede viajar hacia atrás, arrastrar la arena para borrar su paso por esa playa y hacerlo sentir que en un momento todas las culpas de su alma desaparecerán. Es una agradable y placentera sensación, pero no se puede comparar con el hecho de que en ese momento, en ese lugar; en la _playa_ , hay más que arena y olas que vienen y van, se siente mucho más que eso… se siente _su amor._

Su firme amor que lo ancla.

Algún día la espuma blanca de las olas que golpean a la orilla borrarán más que huellas en la arena, pero mientras que sigan bañando y haciendo más fuerte su amor.

* * *

 **Cuando quieres ser poeta y no te sale x'DDDD**

 **¿Por qué le gusta la playa? Porque casi besa a Erza ahí :x y porque obvis, las olas del mar que borran las huellas en la arena le hacen sentir que algún día sus culpas desaparecerán. Se desvanecerán como la espuma dejada en la arena pero a su vez, cuando el mar parece que los quiere llevar con ellos, su agarre se hace fuerte porque su amor es** ** _stronger than yesterday._**

 **Ignore el fic, quedó mejor la explicación 7u7)r**

 **Nos vemos :xxxxxxxx pronto.**


	2. Mentir

**Notas de autor** : Aunque el sorteo era bueno, no se me ocurrió nada. Luego se murió el foro y me perdí en el perdido fandom pero como estoy dolida, trato de escribir y darle complete a los fics incompletos. xD  
 **Palabras: 450.**  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Para Zabz.**

* * *

 **Huellas en la arena  
Capítulo II: Mentir**

 _«No le gusta»_

* * *

Si las culpas no se borraban tan fácil como las huellas en la arena, las mentiras se eliminaban mucho menos.

Decir una atraía a más y más. La primera crecía como bola de nieve y si incrementaba su tamaño, era porque después se seguía mintiendo para sostener lo que al inicio se dijo.

Mentir era como quedarse atrapado en una red y la sensación de estar atado de piernas y brazos era algo que no quería volver a experimentar, porque siempre terminaba hiriendo a alguien que quería y eso era algo que no se podía permitir, _no otra vez._

Sin embargo, era un ciclo vicioso. Aunque no le gustaba mentir, lo hacía. Se mentía a él mismo y trataba de hacerlo con ella.

Observó el cielo estrellado y pronto esa vista le fue obstruida con unos ojos marrones y una amplia sonrisa, quiso reír. Reflexionaba acerca de las mentiras y se sentía atrapada en una.

Pero era real, Erza estaba ahí con él.

Llevaba el cabello suelto y las puntas le hicieron cosquillas en su rostro. Ella deslizó su dedo índice para delinear con suavidad su tatuaje, se adormecía… lo arrullaba. Oh, estaba tan cansado. Quería dormir en su regazo y que al despertar ella fuera lo primero que viera.

―Eres un mal mentiroso ―aseguró, se sintió extraño por lo que le decía. ¿De qué le hablaba?

Erza le sonrió al ver su entrecejo fruncido y se inclinó más hacia él. Sus ojos divagaron buscando respuestas.

―Ah, eso… ―tras recordarlo, se acomodó. No tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, ni de moverse, ni nada… aunque estuviera diciendo lo contrario.

Esa era la mentira que más odiaba decir. Sabía que debían regresar a sus respectivas vidas y que esa escapadita, estaba por terminar y para adelantar el paso, para no causarle problemas, él mentía.

Pero quería quedarse, quería estar con ella más tiempo. _Por mucho más tiempo._

Erza conocía la verdad tras sus palabras y le quedaba sonreír nostálgica y asentir, aceptaba lo que él creía conveniente y lo respetaba aunque no desperdiciara el momento para burlarse de él al llamarle mal mentiroso, porque sabía que él sentía lo mismo que ella.

Y lo iba a ayudar a sentirse mejor. Por eso lo hacía lo suficiente como retenerlo por un momento más.

 _Era inteligente. Muy inteligente._

Llevó su cabello tras sus orejas para dejar libre su rostro y cuando estuvo a escasos milímetros de su rostro, su cálido aliento chocó contra sus labios. Sonrió al ver su reacción y para no perder más tiempo, del que no tenían, desapareció la distancia entre ambos.

Era un beso que podía borrar la mentira blanca dicha antes; Jellal no quería irse y ella lo sabía.

* * *

 **Escrito en 20 minutejos. Es que o sea, ya no siento nada :C**

 **Siempre he dicho esto del Jerza xdddddddd se entienden y se respetan mucho y a la vez, se ayudan en todo (?) o sea si me explico loco, Jellal se tiene que ir, es su deber según él, y Erza lo sabe y para alivianar su culpa y mentira, puesssssss ESO, le ayuda. :x**

 **Es luz. Son luz. ARROOOZ.**


End file.
